Dignity
by Miyaka Hana
Summary: Sometimes you have to give up all morals you have been raised to possessed, for your dignity means nothing when you have no one but yourself to count on. Your dignity means nothing when you have mouths to feed. When you have no other choice, your dignity is the first thing to go.


Alright, so I hit a snag in my next chapter of TBCB and HITM, so I decided to do something a little different. I have had this fanfiction idea for awhile, and I have just now decided to act upon it. My disdain for the SasuSaku pairing is quite strong, however, in an AU setting I am more willing to accept it. Hopefully, this will receive some more attention because of its pairing, but we will have to see, ne? Anyways, this is rated mature because of the theme of the story. Prostitution is srs business, kiddos. Please feel free to review or message me for any questions. Enjoy!

 **Dignity**

 **Prologue**

"In honor of the graduating class of 2012, please welcome Haruno Sakura, our valedictorian!" The crowd cheered for her, I sat in my seat, not bothering to stand up. She was just another girl that everyone liked, she was smart, pretty, and a hard worker, however I never really bothered to get to know her. Her choice in friends were always peculiar. Then again, she has natural pink hair, so I can't really judge her choice of friends. She in her own way, was peculiar.

I saw her walking down the aisle and up to the stage. Her waist length pink hair swaying with every stride she made. She beamed with confidence and pure innocence. She took her place on the podium, looking to the crowd of our graduating class and smiled. Her green eyes would always demand attention, if her hair didn't get the job done.

"I am honored to be the valedictorian of Konohagakure high school with our astounding graduating class of one hundred and thirty two seniors. I would like to congratulate every single one of you who have put in the time and the effort to make your way here before our friends and family to proceed to the next chapter of our lives.

"It was not always easy, and some of you may have felt lost on the way, but 4 years ago, you stepped inside this auditorium as teenagers, still learning about what your life has to offer and you have made it before us all today as young adults, to show your perseverance has paid off. I wish you all the best of luck in the rest of your lives, and I implore you to keep the bonds you shared here close to your hearts! Thank you!"

She stepped from the podium and bowed at the audience. The principal Tsunade Senju shook her hand but brought her back to the podium, she held a certificate in her hands.

"Thank you, Haruno Sakura, for your lovely speech. As principal of Konohagakure High School, and as a token from all of the teachers and staff, we would like to present to you a full scholarship towards your college education to become a doctor!" Everyone cheered even louder, I clapped to myself.

Sakura had tears in her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Tsunade for a tight and warming hug. I coughed. Way too much unnecessary crap. Good for her on the scholarship, I guess, but I just wanted to get my diploma and get out.

I hated school. Don't get me wrong, my grades were straight A's in every class, It was merely what Uchihas do, we were a family full of intelligent men, I didn't have to try that hard, it was all too much of a bother to do more than what was needed.

I did not care for extracurricular activities, nor did I care about pursuing a college education after high school. My life was set in stone from the moment of my conception. I will be working with my father's law firm.

My older brother was the next in line to lead the company, but he showed no interest in following our father's lead. Instead, he decided to pursue an education in Psychology to become a therapist. My father was not pleased, but accepted it nonetheless. It only meant that I would inherit the business and all of my father's estate in case of sickness or death.

I probably sound like I have my life made for me, huh? I guess I cannot complain. My life has always been easy. I have never had to face any hardships throughout my life. I did not need friends, nor relationships, I had my family and that was more than enough affection than I could handle.

My mother would always complain that I was too cold like my father, but she married him. She should know better than to expect anything less from her own offspring. She was a good mother, but she was very naïve. I am certain that my parents got married out of duty, not out of love. They were never the type of couple to kiss or hug. I have only saw my father kiss my mother a total of 3 times.

Sometimes, I would wonder if I was capable of loving anyone, or anything. My mother was especially affectionate towards Itachi and I, but I always pushed her away. It would make me uncomfortable. I could tell it would hurt her feelings, but she learned to accept it. Itachi was a more affectionate son than I was. I blame it on his flamboyant friends. I couldn't imagine how my brother could be friends with someone who was gay. It wasn't like I was against it, or anything, but it made me uncomfortable. It wasn't proper for men to do things with other men that should be held for women only. I grunted.

It looked as though the ceremony was about over, it was my turn to get up and receive my diploma, only to turn my back on this hellhole of a prison to never return again. Except maybe for reunions, just for my own amusement to see how everyone managed to screw up their lives so quickly after becoming an adult.

"Uchiha Sasuke, we are honored to present to you, your diploma of excellence!" I smirked, heading up to Tsunade at the podium. I was handed my diploma, and bowed respectfully in thanks. I made my way down the stage and back to my seat. I looked back for a moment, only to see my best friend about to make a fool of himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto! We are honored to present to you your diploma of excellence!" I saw him ran up the stage and with a burst of energy, he grabbed the diploma and held it above his head and shouted.

"I told you all I was gonna graduate! Dattebayo!" Tsunade chuckled. The ceremony continued for about 5 more minutes to finish handing out the rest of the diplomas. Tsunade then called out to say a few last words and promptly asked for us to throw our hats in celebration. Absolutely not. I merely moved my tassel to the other side while everyone removed their caps and threw it within the air, a cheer filled the air and the school band began to play.

I turned, looking for my parents in the crowd. I saw my mother and Itachi, my father was likely at work. He was a very busy man, I understood he would not be able to make it, it did not bother me.

"Sasuke-chan!" I head my mother call for me, I scoffed. I hated when she would use that honorific. Or any honorific for that matter. I looked around at the chaos surrounding me and saw that Sakura girl and a man she was hugging very fondly. He had silver hair pulled into a low ponytail and wore glasses. I am guessing that he is her boyfriend who already graduated from another school. Why should I care? She's not important or anything.

My brother, mother and I then walked out of the building and I looked at the school one last time, thankful to never wake up at an ungodly hour again and spend 9 hours of my life learning trivial things I would never need to know in adulthood. It was over, and my life has officially began.

 **X**

"Hey, teme! Teme!" I turned around and saw my best friend running to catch up towards me. It was my day off and I decided to do a little bit of grocery shopping for my mother. She was helping my brother and his friends with a wedding.

Apparently, Itachi's friends decided to get married and my mother supported their union. Disgusting. Even worse, Itachi was named best man to his friends Sasori and Deidara's wedding. I can only imagine the rage my father unleased on Itachi upon learning of his involvement in a travesty against tradition.

"Yes, Naruto? What do you want?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He held up an envelope. I took it and opened it promptly. It was an invitation.

"Tsunade-Baachan is having a five year reunion for our graduating class! Isn't that so cool? You've gotta come, it'll be like old times! Maybe you'll even see some of the girls from our class that got hot! I heard Ino is a model now, I'm sure she'd be willing to jump your bones even now." I growled and handed the invitation back.

"I am far from desperate enough to bring Ino to my bed. She's a swimsuit model, you don't think she hasn't had relations with many other men yet? Who knows what she's crawling with."

"Geez, Sasuke. No need to be so harsh. I was just kidding, anyways. She got married to that Shikamaru guy from high school. I guess she stopped flirting with everyone." Flirting was an understatement, Ino was the one girl in High school that would hit on anyone and anything. She tried to seduce our history teacher in junior year and got suspended for it.

"How do you even know so much about her? I think you forget that she tried to date your girlfriend, loser." Ino wasn't afraid of switching teams, whatever she felt like doing, she went ahead and did it, regardless of morality.

"Hinata said that was just something to piss off her dad, it didn't mean anything." Naruto argued, but I was not nearly convinced. I rolled my eyes while Naruto kept trying to plead his case, I never should have brought it up. He will just keep talking for hours.

"Hey, what about that Sakura girl? I wonder what she's been up to. It's been five years, do you think she became a doctor?" I thought for a moment. Throughout these past five years, any information on her had been limited. It was as if she fell from the face of the earth.

"I doubt she became a doctor in five years, a nurse or practitioner, maybe. Most people have to study for eight to ten years before they become doctors, moron." He glared at me, I merely smirked back. Our friendship relied on constant belittling and abuse, that's the only way we could tolerate our clashing personalities.

"I wonder if Ino would know anything about Sakura, they were friends in High school, right? After everyone graduated I heard that her parents died while they were on their way to the ceremony." I thought back to when we all graduated. I saw her hugging that stranger, I don't know why I didn't wonder where her parents may have been. Their daughter was essentially the smartest girl in school, receiving perfect marks academically, it should have been their proudest moment to witness their daughter speak for the school.

I felt the symptoms of an oncoming migraine and growled, clenching my temple.

"Oi, Sasuke, you okay? Another one of your headaches?" He handed me some pills, I took them dry, swallowed and coughed. They were always disgusting, but they were all that helped.

"Thanks, I'm going to finish my shopping and going home. I'll talk to you later, Naruto. Don't cause too much trouble before the reunion, eh?" He gave his signature grin.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try! Get some rest, Sasuke. You work too much. Your Tou-san doesn't need to be working you into an early retirement, at least not until you start popping some kids." I gave him a firm punch to the shoulder. I had no plans of procreating in the near, or distant future. I figured that Itachi would be more suited to becoming a father than I would. I don't have the heart to give to a child of my own. I doubt I ever would.

 **X**

"Katsuro and Aikona, auntie Koko is here to take you for the night! Your mommy has to go to work." The blue haired woman grabbed the two small children and picked them up into her arms.

Katsuro had his mother's bright green eyes but his hair was a silvery shade, short in the back, but with long bangs in the front. His twin was more the spitting image of their mother. Bright green eyes and pink hair, her hair was fairly long for her age, she usually kept it maintained in two braids.

"Thank you so much for taking them for me tonight, Konan. I don't know what I would do without you and Pein. And well, everyone. You are so great to me and to my kids." They all embraced in a group hug. Aikona and Katsuro gave their mother a kiss on the nose and waved their hands.

"It's nothing Sakura, Pein and I love having them over. Even Kisame has grown fond of them. It was only a matter of time before they had him wrapped." Sakura giggled and gave her children kisses on their foreheads and handing a backpack of two changes of clothes and night clothes for her twins.

"I have everything they need in here, if you need anything don't be afraid to call me. I'll have a small break around 8:30 until 9 if you'd like to call or anything. You two be good for auntie Koko and Pein. Don't be too mean to fishy-chan, either!" Aikona giggled.

"Fishy-chan is silly though! He said that if me and Katsu-chan ate a watermelon seed that it'd grow in our tummies and then it'd explode!" Sakura laughed lightly and looked to her son. He smiled and signed to his mouth an imitation of a laugh.

Due to a difficult delivery, her son was born mute. He has never talked, he was even quiet as a baby. The pediatrician said it could be a phase but there was no sure way to tell and that sign language would be necessary to communicate.

As any good mother would do, she made sure she and both her children and anyone who would be taking care of them, learned sign language and would understand all the needs that her children will have. She trusted very few people to even be aware of her children, she would make sure that her children will never have to live their lives in fear or danger.

"I know fishy-chan is silly, but you have to be nice! And be nice to Deidei-chan and Saso-kun. They are very busy!" both her children nodded their heads and clung to Konan.

"We promise mommy! We love you! Byebyes!" They made their way out the door, closing it firmly behind them. Sakura sighed and went to her bedroom. She went through her closet relunctantly, looking for her outfit that she will be wearing for tonight. She pulled a lacy two-piece outfit, pink ribbons on the side of her hips and between her breasts. She then found her fishnet stockings and her, as she called them, hooker boots. She looked at herself in the mirror, then grabbed her makeup bag to contour her body, making it seem more toned and in shape.

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun, pink strands falling on the side of her face. She applied mascara and some eyeliner. She never bothered to wear lipstick, it was extremely trashy, and just didn't suit her naturally pink and plump lips. She finished getting ready by placing an oversized dress over her tiny form.

She rested on her bed for a few minutes. She picked up the envelopes by her nightstand.

"Bills, bills, and guess what? More bills! Happy birthday to me." She griped, and put them back where they once were. Then she noticed one from her old school.

" _Sakura Haruno, you are hereby invited to the fifth anniversary of the Konohagakure Graduating Class of 2012. We would be honored to have your presence on the 15_ _th_ _of April at 7pm. Feel free to bring family or friends._

 _-Tsunade Senju_

 _Principal of Konohagakure High School"_

Sakura read it twice, thrice, four times. She took a deep breath and ripped the invitation in two before placing it into the trash bin. She will not go back. She will not face everyone. After everything that has happened, she will not embarrass herself. Her life, her dreams, everything she worked so hard for was in vain. She could not, she will not give them the satisfaction of knowing she failed in keeping those bonds in tact. It was over.

 **X**

"Fishy-chan, why are you so mean! Mommy says we can have candy, right Katsu-chan?" Katsuro smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh, you brats, your mom is gonna kill me. But here, you didn't get it from me, you got it from Deidei, okay?" Kisame grinned as he handed the chocolate bars to the two soon-to-be four year olds. They graciously took it and began to eat it, chocolate all over their hands and faces.

"Kisame, did you give them chocolate?" Konan walked out of the kitchen, suspiciously eyeing the tall man. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, or maybe it was Deidara, right Ai-chan?" Aikona smiled up to Konan and nodded her head excitedly.

"Mhm! Fishy-chan said that we got it from DeiDei-chan!" Kisame face palmed and received a hit to the back of his head. He gripped his head and seethed in pain.

'Sakura would have done worse, and you know it. You know how Aikona gets when she eats too much sugar, you'll be the one catching her when she crashes and I can assure you that it will be miserable having a three year old beat you up."

'I'm almost four Koko-chan! Right Katsu-chan?" Aikona interrupted. She looked to her brother for validation he merely nodded his head and signed yes. Konan simply laughed yet agreed.

"I remember, you and your brother's birthday is coming up soon, do you remember what day?" Katsuro seemed eager to answer and immediately signed

'May 7th'

"Good job, Katsuro, you are so smart. Your mother is very proud of you both." Both Aikona and Katsuro ran to Konan's side and hugged at her thighs.

"Alright you two, you both need to eat dinner, take a bath and go to bed. Uncle Kisame will be telling you both an _appropriate_ bedtime story." She glared lightly at the tall man. He laughed nervously.

"The one time I tell a story about a demon destroying an entire village and being sealed into the body of a baby and everyone loses their minds." Konan coughs when noticing that Aikona was getting frightened by the mention of the demon.

"Koko-chan, the demon won't get us, right?" Katsuro poked at his sister for attention.

'Demons don't exist. If they did, Uncle Pein and Kisame will protect us.'

Konan could only smile at her godson. Aikona was the more outspoken of the two, but he was the tough one, regardless of his handicap. He would be the voice of reason for Aikona whenever she would be thinking of doing something foolish, or for whenever she was scared. He was the older brother, if only by a few minutes, he would look out for his sister no matter what.

So many people would have written him off as being useless, disabled. He strived to prove anyone who had those thoughts wrong. He was just as capable as his sister, he did not need his physical voice to show he was not afraid. His actions would speak much louder than any voice he could muster up.

Aikona brightened up and hugged her brother.

"And Uncle 'Tachi, Saso-kun, and Deidei-chan?" He smiled and nodded he signed 'love' and 'family'.

They were a family. A very mixed up, untraditional family, but a loving, comforting, and reliable family. That was all they wanted, Konan knew that Sakura would be more than thankful to see her children happy and still innocent to world around them. She knew that innocence was all that they could hold onto, and Sakura was damned if it be taken from them. She would do anything. Konan thought on sadly. Sakura would give up everything for her children. And she did.

 **X**

"Damn, Aroe-chan, you're better than I could have imagined. I guess you were worth the extra fee. Keep the tip." The man left a bundle of money at the nightstand before getting dressed and leaving. She locked the door and put the extra lock in place before heading into the bathroom. She ran the shower to the hottest setting she could find. This was the routine, after every man she'd sleep with, she'd tried to wash away their scent, even if it burned. As soon as she finished she turned off the knob before getting out, drying herself off and redressing.

Suddenly her phone began to ring. It was 8:42pm. It must be her children. She answered the phone, holding it close to her ear.

"Kaa-san! It's me and Katsu-chan! Fishy-chan gave us chocolate! But he said that it's was from Deidei-chan so don't get mad at him!"

Sakura could laugh at her daughter's voice. Then she heard Kisame in the background trying to tell Aikona to stop saying what he said and then complaining about Konan hitting him over the head.

"Mommy misses you both very much. Can I talk to Koko-chan? Be nice to Fishy-chan!"

"Okay Kaa-san! Katsu-chan says love you, I love you too!" Her daughter's voice spoke loudly into the phone before the sound of shuffling came over to her end and then ceased.

"Sakura, are you there?"

"Yes, Konan. I see that Kisame has liquored up my children with candy again." Sakura laughed, Konan giggled as well.

"It seems so. However, I told him that he would in charge of getting them to bed tonight, so he will have to deal with Aikona fighting him, and you know that anything Aikona does, Katsuro will be a part of it."

"Of course. How are you doing tonight? Everything going okay?" Sakura hesitated for a moment.

"I can't complain. One of my clients left a large tip. I'll be able to afford rent, and then I'll be able to get Aikona and Katsuro their birthday present next month."

The line was quiet for a minute, Konan was looking for words couldn't find any.

"I'm thankful to both you and Pein for this, it's not the most conventional job, but without it, we would be on the streets. Thank you for all of your help Konan, I appreciate all that you have done for me and my kids." Konan smiled sadly. It was such an awful world that things like this have to exist. It's awful that one would have to give up all morals in order to survive. That's why she and Pein decided to make a brothel that would focus on keeping their employees safe.

"You are very welcome, Sakura. Pein and I love you, Aikona, and Katsuro very much. We are happy that we could help out some."

Sakura smiled on the other side of the line, then noticed the time was 8:56pm. She cursed to herself.

"I have to go back to work now, Konan. Tell my babies I love them and I'll be home soon."

"Alright, Sakura. We love you too. Be safe. If anything happens, be sure to tell Itachi. He's in charge tonight."

"Thank you Konan, bye."

She ended the call and then went back to the restroom just to prepare herself back for work. She sighed but pressured through. There was no time for a pity party, she had to work and make sure her children were taken care of, if this is the only way she could do it, she should be proud.

 **Be the best little whore you can be, yeah!** Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner thoughts. She was a whore, to put it lamely. After all the studying she did, and she still ended up poverty stricken. She wondered if she should have ever bothered.

"I can't be thinking like this, I need to be strong. My babies need me, and I need them. I can do this. I will do this."

 **X**

"Wow, teme. It's like everyone's here. They all look so different." Naruto stated looking into the huge crowd. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really care. He'd just listen in on their conversations, see who became a drug addict, or who became a teen mother and silently laugh behind their backs, that's that point of a reunion anyways. To laugh at their misfortune while your life remained in tact.

"Sasuke, Naruto? Is that you?" a femininely voice came from behind them. They turned around to see a blonde haired woman with blue eyes. She was wearing a very form fitting dress, nothing too revealing, just enough to show her curves.

"Oh, hey Ino! Where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, she giggled and pointed to the punch bowl.

"He's talking to some old friends, he was complaining about how there's nothing good to drink here. Still just as lazy as ever. How have you two been?" Sasuke scoffed, Ino caught it and rolled her eyes.

"I see Sasuke is still just as much of an ass as he was five years ago." He glared at her, and she returned his glare threefold, Shikamaru ended up walking over there to separate the two. Naruto only laughed.

"Haha, Sasuke, you just got owned, by Ino!" Shikamaru sighed, attempting to drag away his wife.

"You are such a troublesome woman." He complained under his breath. Ino pouted before waving Naruto goodbye and giving Sasuke an obscene gesture to which he replied.

"Fuckin' bitch." He murmured under his breath. Naruto was still laughing at the ordeal. He patted his friend on the back.

"Come on, Sasuke, don't be so serious. I was going to ask Ino about Sakura until you so rudely drove her insane." Sasuke snarled, not caring for what his friend had to say.

"Whatever. I'll just glance around, you can talk to the skank by yourself."

"Whatever, Sasuke. Don't get anymore of your ex fangirls too riled up, alright?" he teased on to receive a swift punch to the arm.

"Bastard." Sasuke smirked and watched his friend walk off to see Ino once more.

"Hey, Ino. Sorry about Sasuke. He's more of a bastard than usual today." Naruto tried to apologize in Sasuke's defense. Ino had her arms crossed and her back straight.

"It's not your fault your best friend is an asshole. I'd have thought maybe five years would have gotten that stick out of his ass, but apparently I was wrong. He probably knows about my profession and he thinks I'm a slut, doesn't he?" Naruto laughed nervously. Shikamaru face-palmed and shook his head.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, Naruto? You seem unusually passive." Ino noticed. She held a glass of punch to her lips, drinking it slowly. Naruto was surprised at how much Ino had grown and matured since High school.

She was far from the 'slut' portrait that Sasuke attempted to draw. She was an intelligent woman who just so happened to take sometimes raunchy photos for money. Eh, that didn't really sound any better, but really. She was married, how would she be as promiscuous with a husband?

"Well, uh, I was wondering, if you still talked to Sakura?" Shikamaru rose his head up fast and looked at Ino who turned as pale as a ghost. She gripped her glass firmly until a wave of anger arose her face.

"No, don't you even mention her name around me. Oh god, Shikamaru, I am going to the bathroom and if anyone follows me, I will kill them." Shikamaru only nodded as he watched his wife run away to the nearest restroom.

Naruto looked to Shikamaru confused too which Shikamaru only sighed.

"Ino hasn't heard from Sakura in four years. Out of nowhere, Sakura changed her phone number and moved. Ino had me trying to find her for 5 months straight until I could only come up with the fact that Sakura just simply moved away with no trace to be found. She is furious that Sakura left without telling her." Naruto frowned.

"You found absolutely nothing about Sakura? Why would she leave so suddenly? I thought Ino was her best friend, I thought she would be still in touch with Ino out of everyone." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip of his punch.

"That's why she's so angry. They were best friends and out of nowhere, Sakura left, never to be heard from again. As far as she knows, Sakura could be dead." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You don't really think she's dead, right?" Naruto asked nervously, Shikamaru sighed again.

"Naruto, there is a chance that I _may_ have a lead. I officially gave up on Sakura's search years ago, but I would keep searching for her whenever I'd get the chance. Don't freak out, but you may want to do a little, what's the word? Reconnaissance for me, to prove my suspicions."

"Really? Where? I'm sure no where bad, hah." Naruto laughed light heartedly.

"Akatsuki."

"Haha, Shikamaru, very funny. Now let's be serious, it's not a whore house. Where do I have to go?"

"I wasn't joking."

 **X**

So, it seems like a majority of his graduating class are relatively fucked. The one guy he hated most, Neji, was apparently in a loveless marriage and secretly seeing someone else while his wife was pregnant with their second child.

Then there was Kiba, he just got busted for being part of a drug cartel, so he's going to trial in three weeks, and his friend Shino was at home getting fresh with his sister since Kiba's no where to stop him.

Out of all the gossip, he heard nothing about the valedictorian of their class. She wasn't even present. Out of everyone to show, he thought she'd be the one there, prompt and proper as ever.

"Kotu, can you keep a secret?" he heard one guy say to the other. He listened intently whilst smirking.

"What, Zuro? Are you just gonna talk about one of your whores again? You really need a girlfriend, it's pathetic for a man your age to be paying someone to fuck you." The two guy bickered on, Sasuke almost walked away until a certain name came to interest.

"My latest was a girl who called herself Aroe. But here's the thing, she had pink hair and green eyes. Does that remind you of anyone?" Sasuke puzzled at the man's implication. Surely, it wasn't Sakura. Sakura was on her way to being a doctor.

"Are you trying to tell me that you fucked that Sakura Haruno girl? No one has heard from her in years. Don't play me for a fool, Kotu."

"I'm serious! She even sounded like her, except all mature, if you know what I mean." He snickered.

"She was even tight like a virgin, as if she'd never been touched. The perfect kind of whore, if you ask me."

"Oi, Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sasuke turned his head to see his friend with his hand on his shoulder.

"What, Naruto?" he asked frustrated. Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well, you see, Shikamaru told me that might have an idea where Sakura went, he told me if I wanted to make sure, we can go there." Sasuke took a deep breath and released.

"Where, dobe?"

"Akatsuki."

Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly.

"You're making me go with you, aren't you?" Naruto grinned.

"Well, I have Hinata-chan, so I kind of need you to do the sweet talking, ya know." Sasuke hit Naruto over the head and he grabbed it, crying in pain.

"Sasuke!"

"I hate you when you involve me in these stupid schemes, but whatever. I'll indulge you, just this once, but you will owe me."

 **X**

 **Merry Christmas everyone! I'm sorry for the very delayed update schedule, work has been a pain and I've moved residence in the past few months of my absence and dealt with some illness. But I'm back, finally. This story has been in the works for _years_ and this chapter is but the catalyst for a completely different sort of story of mine. Well, maybe not completely, but SasuSaku is always a tricky pairing for me to write for considering my disdain for the pitiful bastard that is Sasuke, but I think his character in here is realistic if set in a modern time. This story will be about changing, learning to accept ones flaws, and becoming a better person despite those faults. I hope you will all come to enjoy it like my other stories. HITM's next chapter is almost finished, then I'll be working on TBCB, hopefully I'll have HITM's next chapter up by Christmas Day. Thank you all. Less than three.**

 **-Miyaka Hana**


End file.
